Real Girls Project
R.G.P. * Nombre: '''R.G.P. /Real Girls Project (리얼걸프로젝트) * '''Origen: Corea del Sur. * Número de Ex-Integrantes: 12 chicas (10 Coreanas, 1 Tailandesa, 1 Japonesa) ** Integrantes invitadas: 1 chica. * Nombre de Fanclub Oficial: '''P's ('Producers') * '''Debut: '''25 de Agosto del 2016. * '''Disolución: 2018. * Agencia: '''Interactive Media Mix. '''GRUPO DISUELTO Carrera Pre-Debut R.G.P. o Real Girls Project es un grupo proyecto formado por las participantes que lograron pasar la última ronda de audiciones del proyecto The iDOLM@STER.KR. 2016: Debut En agosto se informo que debutarian el día 25 con el single llamado "Dream", el cual tendria las dos canciones ocupadas para una de las ronda de eliminación del The iDOLM@STER.KR. El día 08 de septiembre tuvieron su "debut stage" en el programa M!Countdown con la canción "Dream". Salida de Hana Byul e Ingreso de Jiseul El 18 de Noviembre de 2016 Interactive Media Mix anuncio que la integrante Hana Byul dejaria el grupo debido a una lesion bastante grave que sufrio en un ensayo, por lo que saldria del grupo. Tambien se anuncio que Jiseul seria la nueva integrante del grupo que seria el reemplazo de Hana Byul. Adición de Tae Ri En Febrero del 2016 se anunció que el cast femenino incluiría a Jung Tae Ri como parte de Real Girls Project dentro del drama The iDOLM@STER.kr protagonizado por el mismo grupo. En Marzo del mismo año se mostró a Tae Ri como integrante de R.G.P. en la fotos promocionales. Tae Ri había participado en las eliminatorias que se llevaron acabo durante el año 2016 y no había sido seleccionada para el grupo final. Después de la salida de Hana Byul, la producción decidió añidir algunos cambios que la incluirían. Tae Ri no figura como miembro oficial, únicamente como miembro del grupo dentro del drama. 2017: Comeback como 5 miembros El 20 de Julio se anuncio el comeback del grupo, pero esta vez solo como 5 miembros. Las imágenes teasers empezaron a rebelarse el día 21. La primera en ser rebelada fue Sori, seguida de Yukika, Jee Won, Ye Eun y por ultimo Suji. Las razones por las que solo cinco integrantes realizaron comeback fueron: Youngjoo y Mintty se encontraban fuera del país, Jane por su parte decidió centrarse en sus estudios, finalmente Haseo y Jiseul expresaron no sentirse del todo cómodas con el tipo de concepto que Ping Pong Game! abordaba. Sin embargo R.G.P. continua siendo un grupo de diez integrantes y se caracterizará por sus diversas sub-unidades. El 28 de Julio, se reveló el teaser del MV "PingPong Game". El comeback se realizará el 4 de Agosto. Álbum completo, "One for All" El 21 de diciembre de 2017 se lanzará "One for All", álbum completo con todas las canciones del drama IDOLM@STER.KR, incluyendo los temas de R.G.P así como los de Red Queen. Además contiene una canción nunca antes lanzada, la cual apareció en el último episodio del drama. El álbum físico contendrá escenas nunca antes vistas del drama, así como photocards de todas las integrantes. Ex-Integrantes De izquierda a derecha: SuJi, Ye Eun, Young Joo, Jee Won, Sori, Ha Seo, Yukika, Ji Seul, Mint & Jane. * Sori (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) (2016-2018) * Young Joo (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2016-2018) * Yukika (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2016-2018) * Ha Seo (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) (2016-2018) * Jee Won (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2016-2018) * Mintty (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) (2016-2018) * Hana Byul (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2016) * Ye Eun (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2016-2018) * Jiseul (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2016-2018) * Su Ji (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2016-2018) * Jane (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) (2016-2018) Integrante invitada: * Tae Ri (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2017) Discografía Álbum Single Dramas * The iDOLM@STER.KR (2017) Temas para Dramas * Wanna be your Star (Kwon Haseo & Jane & YeEun) tema para The iDOLM@STER.KR (2017) * 으르렁 (루키조) tema para The iDOLM@STER.KR (2017) * 두번째 고백 (데뷔조) tema para The iDOLM@STER.KR (2017) * I MUST GO! tema para The iDOLM@STER.KR (2017) * Dream tema para The iDOLM@STER.KR (2017) * One for All tema para The iDOLM@STER.KR (2017) * Memories (Lee Su Ji & Lee Jee Won) tema para The iDOLM@STER.KR (2017) * Lost in the Summer (Jane & Heo Joungjoo) tema para The iDOLM@STER.KR (2017) Curiosidades * Para llegar a ser parte de la alineación final de The iDOLM@STER.KR tuvieron que pasar cuatro rondas de eliminación. * Cinco de las integrantes del grupo ya han debutado en un grupo K-pop: Halla y Jane en THE ARK, Heo Young Joo en The SeeYa, Sori en CocoSori y Mint en Tiny-G. * El grupo hizo una promesa de realizar un evento busking si sus canciones lograban entrar en el Top 100 de la lista soribada, finalmente una de ellas logro posicionarse en el puesto 29 y el evento se realizo el día 04 de septiembre. * El proceso de grabación del single debut se llevo a cabo en los estudios de Rainbow Bridge World. *Su canción debut "Dreaming" estuvo en el #17 (charts coreanos) y terminó en el #59. Estando cuatro semanas en el Top 60. *Lee Ji Won es ex-trainee de Source Music y fue una de las integrales originales de la primera alineación de GFRIEND. *YeeEun es la única integrante que no tuvo un entrenamiento como Idol en el pasado. *Heo YoungJoo vivió en la India y es fluida en el idioma. *Haseo tiene una licenciatura en danza. *El grupo cuenta con siete integrantes coreanas, una coreana-americana (Jane), tailandesa (Mintty) y japonesa (Yukika). *Haseo tiene un pasado como rapera; aunque le gusta cantar, su verdadera pasión es el rap. *El grupo cuenta con una líder y vocalista (Sori), dos vocalistas principales (JiWon y Hana), dos vocalistas líderes (YoungJoo y Jane), dos bailarinas principales y sub-vocalistas (Mintty y SuJi/Halla) y dos vocalistas (Yukika y Yeeun) *Yukika es la visual del grupo. *La maknae Jane y Mintty cuentan con un mayor número de fans femeninas a diferencia de las demás integrantes del grupo quienes cuentan con mayor número de fans masculinos. *Suji dijo que quería seguir entrenando hasta poder llegar al nivel de una buena vocalistas. *Mintty es la más fuerte (físicamente) del grupo. *Hana Byul es la más callada mientras que Jane es la más ruidosa. *Yeeun perdió 6 kilos durante las etapas de eliminatoria. *A pesar de que las 10 integrantes de R.G.P. fueron elegidas, algunas participantes aún serán parte del proyecto The idolm@ster KR. *Se reveló que Hana Byul dejaría el grupo debido a una lesión en la pierna que necesita una larga rehabilitación. *En el lugar de Hana Byul, entró un rostro nuevo: Jiseul, ex-trainee de YG Ent. *Se anunció que el nombre oficial de la fanbase sería P's (Producers). *El grupo tiene una subunit llamada "B-SIDE" Con solo cinco miembros, Yukika, Sori, Jee Won, Ye Eun y Jiseul. *En una entrevista a Su Ji realizada en octubre de 2018, cerca al término de actividades del grupo UNI.T, confesó que el proyecto Real Girls Project ya finalizó. Galería R.G.P. galeria 02.jpg R.G.P. galeria 03.jpg Real Girls Project3.jpg Real Girls Project4.jpg Videografía Real Girls Project(리얼걸스 프로젝트) Official MV "Dream"| DREAM Official MV B-Side (Real Girls Project) "THE IDOLM@STER"| THE IDOLM@STER Real Girls Project - PingPong Game| PINGPONG GAME Categoría:KDebut2016 Categoría:Grupo Proyecto Categoría:KGrupos disueltos Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGirlBand Categoría:Interactive Media Mix